


One Day at a Time

by dragonofeternal



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Coping with Death, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Post-Series, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings, it’s easy for Raseleane to forget he’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day at a Time

Some mornings, it’s easy for Raseleane to forget he’s gone. Lykouleon always was an early riser, and it wasn’t odd to wake and find his side of the bed cool and empty. On mornings like that, she wouldn’t give it a second thought. She just rolled over so that she and her nightclothes covered as much of the bed as humanly possible and pretended to be asleep for just a little longer, enjoying his smell on the sheets. Usually mornings like that meant he’d ducked off to some important meeting with dignitaries, or perhaps was just lying in wait right outside their door so that he could ambush her face and neck with kisses and good mornings.

She misses their friendship the most.

Raseleane does her best to keep herself occupied- needlepoint and lady like hobbies are, of course, on the agenda, but lately she focuses more on practicing her swordsmanship to pass the time. Needlepoint lets her mind wander, but with fencing, the thrust, the parry, and the riposte all keep her mind company without bitter pangs of lonely familiarity. It’s easy to pity herself, but Raseleane knows its the coward’s way out, so she fills her mornings with the clash of steel against Dragon Fighters unused to seeing their Lady behave in such a forward and aggressive manner outside the dressing room.

In the afternoon, she and Cernozura take tea in the town just south of her chalet. They both agreed on the first week out that total isolation would do them no good at all. Raseleane teases Cernozura over their pastries, until her old friend is red as a cherry and absolutely adamant that no, she and Officer Ruwalk never behaved in such a manner!

“We really should invite him to stay with us, Cernozura. I think it would be a comfort to a pair of old maids like us to have such a strapping and familiar stallion around.”

Of course, Ruwalk never comes for more than a visit because all three of them know that Draqueen needs him far more than they do. Raseleane is sure he misses Lykouleon just as much as she does.

In the evening, she writes letters to Cesia, offering advice on how to handle such an unruly husband. Rath is still a child in so many ways, and it’s clear from Cesia’s letters that the good of the kingdom rests on her chest, not Rath’s. Raseleane marks herself lucky that Cesia has such ample endowments.

But night is always the hardest, when she crawls into a bed whose emptiness memory can’t write away. With time, the pain has begun to fade, but still…

Lady Raseleane’s heart is a little older for ever night spent without him.


End file.
